


Hide Away

by svntn



Series: i forgot why, i left you [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Clubbing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied jicheol, M/M, potentially wrong characterization, some cursing bc it wouldn't be me without it, soonyoung is truly a sweetheart promise, wonwoo is just tired and doesn't want this life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntn/pseuds/svntn
Summary: Wonwoo was done with the shitty weather and well, may have needed to escape reality. Much to his surprise ( it isn't ) Soonyoung’s idea of helping a bro out involves booze, dancing and maybe ( definitely ) getting laid.Or that one-time Wonwoo got hit on while hiding at the bar and accidentally sharing an inside joke with the bartender.





	Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part one of a song fics series for WonHao. This idea has been festering in my head since the creation of Closer by the Chainsmokers and then grew into a timeline plot thing derived from other songs that came out around that time.  
> Also, I have no experience with clubbing or the sort of environment/mood it has with it. I have only been to like small bars in my lifetime. This is me trying my best to emulate something close to it. Same goes for alcohol references. Sorry if it's not entirely authentic!  
> I enjoyed coming up with the AU, so I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
>  
> 
> Same 'ole jist.  
> Spell-checked to the best of my loser ability and soft proofed by Word & Grammarly. Send help I need to study a grammar book at some point in my life.

The air was sticky, a sign that severe weather was approaching in the distance. The sheer feeling of Wonwoo’s humid drenched cotton shirt sticking to his body gave him sweat induced shivers. It was gross, and if he had half a fuck to give ( or a sliver of energy ) he’d peel off the annoying article, but unfortunately, he would rather drown in the pool of heat.

_“PARTY ROCK IS IN THIS HOUSE! WOAH! EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME! YEAH!”_

With blind motions, Wonwoo’s fingers searched for the yelling device. He made himself a mental note to change Soonyoung’s ringtone, but then he remembered he said that before and the time before then. Was he that lazy? Yeah. Somewhere between his sheets that were equally gross feeling as his shirt, the sleek black device found itself in Wonwoo’s grasp. With a muffled groan, the raven-haired male brought it to his ear. He was blessed with silence, but it was only temporary.

“Jeon!” A loud scream pierced through the speaker that caused him to hold the device away from his ear. He should have really known better.

“What Kwon?” There was a moment of pure, unattractive noise before Wonwoo heard Soonyoung’s signature loud laugh.

“Dude you need to come out with us tonight!” Soonyoung exclaimed over the noise. It was best assumed that the latter had started his night early. The connection between the male and noise was probably someone's phone playing a loud, trashy playlist from Spotify since it was only four in the afternoon and the only club Soonyoung would be caught dead in wouldn’t be open for another six hours. Wonwoo rolled onto his side, ultimately grimacing at the feeling of “cool” air ghosting under the material that was sticking.

“I don’t need to go out.” Wonwoo objected without a change in tone. The male peeked out his window, debated if opening it would kill the indoor heatwave or if the extreme heatwave would increase it by twenty degrees. He would be dead if that happened.

“Let me rephrase that,” oh no, “you are coming out with us tonight.” The latter’s tone grew stern, but that was canceled out by the giggling nonsense that followed. God help him that Soonyoung wasn’t already shitfaced. Then again, knowing him, he would be sober come time for them to gather later.

Before Wonwoo could further protest the other had hung up, not without saying Mingyu would be picking him up so that he couldn’t escape. Both things probably an appropriate choice since Wonwoo was keen on not leaving to join another indoor heatwave that would be a hundred times more humid. With a defeated sigh, Wonwoo went back to face planting his pillow. He couldn’t tell what was worse, the forced outing or the pool of sweat he just nuzzled.

 

There’s a silent agreement between Mingyu and Wonwoo. Mingyu is the muscle or force that drives Soonyoung’s plans forward, sort of like a bodyguard but not quite. If the plans involved Wonwoo that is. The first time Wonwoo had met Mingyu, the giant dog-like human with muscle arms for limbs, had stumbled into Wonwoo’s fleeing path and lifted the smaller male, effectively carrying him to Club Octagon. He was embarrassed. When the bouncer asked for names and ID’s, Wonwoo didn’t miss the dirty glare they got. Then again, Mingyu hadn’t put him down despite his saying ‘uncle’ and promises of not running. After that night, Wonwoo didn’t want to relive that and Mingyu must have sensed it. As long as Wonwoo didn’t run for the hills, there wouldn’t be a need for damsel carrying.

Wonwoo eyed Mingyu from his peripheral wondering if he made a break could he get back into the car, hotwire the contraption and drive away before Mingyu could get him. The giant nudged Wonwoo’s arm as if he knew Wonwoo was a forming a scheme. This always happened, but part of him hoped that maybe, just maybe Mingyu would let him go only once.

“You don’t have to babysit me,” Wonwoo stated as he played with the hem of his tank, fingers then flicking away part of his jacket like the bored human he was. He wasn’t built for the life of socializing and going out clubbing like a hooligan.

“I’m not,” Mingyu breathily responded as he wrapped a hand around Wonwoo’s bicep, pulling him along as they stepped up to the bouncer. One could say they were VIP’s, but really, they were just regulars or guests to the actual regular who drops so much cash and knows how to work the establishment. They easily made their way in, bumping shoulders with others since Octagon was a favorite place.

"But you kind of are." He shook off the giant's paw then smoothed out his jacket sleeve. The heat was making his clothing choice uncomfortable, though it was to be expected. Humidity was still a bitch, and Wonwoo's tank top clinging to his skin already was a sure indication that even an a/c powered building couldn’t stop mother nature from being touchy.

"Jeon!"

"Kwon." Wonwoo's neutral expression soured into his everyday deadpan when he saw his friend bounding over. The bouncy male slid between him and Mingyu, his arms reaching up to hang around Wonwoo's neck like some sort of koala he now was.

"You came!" Soonyoung cheered practically in Wonwoo's ear though he didn't notice, who would when your half way too plastered. "You need a drink! Get hyped!"

By now, the rest of the squad had caught up to them. A joyous group of businesspersons to be and other boring professions that Wonwoo was happy to not venture.

"Soon, let him be." Seungcheol chimed in, an apologetic smile on his lips. It was a real blessing that Seungcheol was there and sober. Even if it was for now. The body attached to him clung onto him more, a desperate plea, almost, for Wonwoo to try to enjoy himself for once. His third sigh for the night was one of submission. The latter had decided to put some thought and meaning into this outing. It was probably one of Soonyoung’s better traits.

“Guys the vibe is dying.” This time Vernon piped up. Wonwoo exchanged a skeptic glance with Seungcheol who mouthed back ‘fake ID.’ Of course. Vernon was barely 18, but eh, he was starting to care less. Besides, it’s not like he has room to judge when Soonyoung had done the same for him at the age. A shudder ran through his body at the memories.

“Drinks on me!” Soonyoung yelled excitedly as he finally detached from Wonwoo to throw this arms into the air. A round of cheers from the friends followed. Wonwoo deducted it was going to be a long night.

 

Heavy beats filled with bass and some bullshit that was considered music. Massive bodies that somehow flowed to the beats tastefully or the conventional dirty grinding. That one made Wonwoo’s skin crawl more than warm shivering because why would you purposely want more sweat induced body heat and all the no.

Bodies were becoming one as he watched the songs seamlessly change. Occasionally he would see Seungcheol sweep past with his arm around a girl’s waist, ordering her more drinks because that is what a gentleman would do but even then, he was equally as drunk. Soonyoung and Vernon were lost in the mass of bodies. Both were spectacular dancers ( Read: Soonyoung is the only one ) that often cause a dance-off or spin around and change grinding partners, either finding new ones or being bros and sharing. That was something Wonwoo would never begin to understand but whatever. It wasn’t a him thing. The other two friends, Mingyu and Jihoon, were probably off in a corner sipping drinks. Jihoon wasn’t the type to enjoy this atmosphere, but he dealt with it for the sake of musical inspiration. That and someone needed to watch over Seungcheol, or as Wonwoo once commented, the girl he was hanging on.

Swirling the clear liquid in his glass, a martini he has been nursing for ten minutes because Soonyoung ordered him the wrong thing. Wonwoo couldn’t entirely blame him, but it only made it easier for him to swap it for water. The bartender had laughed but then shared his understanding.

“You don’t look like you want to be here either.” His response was a chuckle and casual ‘yeah.’ What was small talk anyway? ( It wasn't until moments later that he realized what the male had actually said. )

Another song change, something slower and chill but still had some ability to make the house jump. If anything, it made dancing slower and raunchier. Among his observing, a delicate hand slid down his bicep ending at the junction between his forearm and well, the rest of his arm. He knew better than to attend such an action, but he didn’t listen to himself, tilting his head up to meet the lustful eyes of someone who had too much to drink. The women resigned onto the barstool beside Wonwoo’s, a sultry grin slipping onto her lips. What the hell.

“You look like you need a good time.” She commented lowly. Wonwoo was sure he heard the bartender snicker behind him.

“I’m fine, thanks.” A smooth but quick motion swept her hand off him. This didn’t rid of her though as she slid off the stool and pressed up against the side of his body. This was starting to feel like a harem anime ( and frankly he didn’t appreciate her chest against his arm.) She waved over the bartender to order another of what Wonwoo was having. The pair snickered per the request. Little did she know but this didn’t stop them from laughing. Displeased by their outburst the woman walked away, leaving a breeze of her overwhelming perfume.

“So, why are you here?” The bartender inquired from behind Wonwoo. He spun around on the stool and properly faced the other for the first time that night. There are three words to describe the situation. What. The. Fuck. Wonwoo didn’t expect a thin framed boy with somewhat defined arms he might add, to be staring at him. The club’s usual work attire was casual of sorts yet, he was in a white button up and some form of a black tie. Somehow, his dark brown hair was styled up perfectly, an act of god most likely, yet he wanted to ruffle it up. This urge died though because his almond eyes that were as dark as the strands but mainly to the fact, the latter was giving him an awaiting look. Had he not responded yet? Whoops.

“A friend dragged me here.” Wonwoo rasped out. Did his throat really just dry out, as if he hadn’t had three glasses of H2O in the last hour? The male across the bar had grown even more skeptic.

“So, you’re at a club that has a hefty cover charge, but you’re not into the scene?” His voice was laced with questioning. And was that sass he heard? Not that he could offend Wonwoo with such a cute face. Cute? Wonwoo didn’t think that. Nope.

“Soonyoung’s name gets us in easily but forces me along sometimes” Simply saying the name caused almond eyes to widen. Was his best friend really that popular here? Christ.

“Your friend is—no way—how?” The brunette breathed out in confusion. Was it that hard to believe he was club animal Kwon Soonyoung’s friend? …Yeah. It was.

“Grew up together,” Wonwoo responded with a fond smile before bringing his glass to his lips. The latter mumbled something under his breath. Part of Wonwoo wanted to ask but considering their relationship if you could consider if that, he decided against it.

“What’s your name then?” He asked instead, placing his now empty martini glass onto the counter. Per instinct, the male took the glass to refill it.

“Myungho.” Myung Ho. That was a new one. “And you?”

Wonwoo smiled small, “Wonwoo.” Myungho hummed before mirroring Wonwoo’s action. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enamored in the latter's smile. The moment hadn't lasted long as Myungho was called on and just as quickly as he smiled, he was gone.

 

"Why don't you like, I don't know, have an actual drink?"

Wonwoo found himself in the corner with Mingyu and Jihoon a few moments later. Jihoon egging him on to drink even if it was the kitty lick sips that Mingyu and himself were taking. He did entertain the idea when he was back at the bar. The idea itself being a plan to get Myungho back to attention him but babysitting Wonwoo wasn’t what the latter was being paid to do. Though he was being paid to work the patrons—No, he isn’t. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t due to Mingyu having come to get him.

“I do.”

“Bullshit, Jeon.” Jihoon spat as he reached over to shove the taller’s shoulder. “Even a drunk could tell the difference between water and vodka you dumbass.” The even taller body with them snickered at Jihoon’s revelation, causing Wonwoo to kick him under their table. It had worked on with that woman who tried to pick him up, so he doesn’t think it was that stupid of a con.

"It was worth a try." With a nonchalant shrug before he leaned back into the chair. The conversation dwindled down; at least any that involved himself.

His eyes scanned over the moving mass in front of him. An equally unchanging scene from the bar where he had peacefully been. At least at the bar, he could unapologetically stare at Myungho.

Kim Mingyu had the worst timing ever.

Sometime later Vernon and Seungcheol rejoined them. Seungcheol looked wasted in both the alcoholic state and mental state. If Wonwoo could, he would overlay a GTA picture and music over the elder's body.

"Done?" He spoke up while sliding over the two's respective drinks. Wonwoo grimaced while watching Vernon chug his water downed jack and coke.

"Nah, we're taking a breather."

"Where's Soon?" Mingyu piped up. There was a confused expression that made Wonwoo sneer.

Soonyoung was more than likely fine. One of the two responded with 'getting drinks' but

Wonwoo had honestly zoned them out when he noticed a familiar white button up, and loose black tie crosses his sight. At least so he thought. He blames the heat mirage because it was that hot, yeah.

That sounds about right.

"You look like you need a good time." Quiet and soft, the familiar tone whispered in his ear. A glass of what he guessed was gin and tonic being held against his cheek a moment later. One could say his heart raced for .5 seconds at the gesture, but he didn’t say that.

The male quickly turned to see the source and shit, was that too eager of him? Myungho's lips twitched before cracking the biggest and possibly brightest smile Wonwoo had ever seen. However, before he could utter a single syllable ( or breath even because wow that smile stole his ), another voice broke in.

"Whoa! What is happening?" Wonwoo remained, but his gaze shifted to his friend, their newcomer, Soonyoung. He internally groaned at this or literally groaned since he heard Myungho chuckled. Please god, this isn’t happening right now.

"Yeah, Jeon." Vernon found his voice in the conversation, "Introduce us!" The whole group was getting cheeky. It is evident by the grins and leaned in bodies that Wonwoo knew they were waiting to jump.

"Seo Myungho." Confidently, Myungho answered for him. "Bartender here but I got relieved, so I thought I'd find Wonwoo." If he hadn't felt the burning looks before, Wonwoo was now, and it made him really hate his already sweating self. Thanks, nature. Myungho handed him the glass as well as his own, guessing an Old Fashion from the Maraschino cherry, before hopping over the furniture to settle beside Wonwoo.

The lanky male tilted his head and blinked, "Is that okay?" No one objected and went to form new conversations with one another. Occasionally someone would bring Myungho into their discussion, but he would only give short answers, choosing instead to talk with Wonwoo ( and occasionally squeezing his thigh which was more than welcomed ). And well, it was more than okay as Wonwoo consumed his first drink of the night.

 

A particular point of no return came included on nights out. Those nights were where a chain reaction occurred, and things happened whether one liked it or not. Well, that point was hit when the group had begun to disperse, claims of work and school the next day. Soonyoung was escorted into a taxi; Wonwoo made sure of it and asked for a verification that the male got home safely. At least that is what he hopes he had slurred to the driver. There was no chance for confirmation from the driver since there was a force acting upon his arm trying to pull him away and back into the club.

Perhaps this was his point. Re-entering the masses of heat and discomfort after having gone outside was awful. It had at least cooled down, and it felt beyond great to not sweat for a few minutes. He didn't seem to mind it this time around. No, not at all. Not when soft hands were finding purchase under Wonwoo's tank and resting on his hips as they guided him into a kind of tasteful dance moves. Wonwoo wasn't much for dancing or anything that wasn't sleeping and reading, but it was slowly changing tonight. Slightly anyway.

It almost hurt to be dancing around with Myungho. He learned Myungho was more than just skilled at mixing drinks and working patrons. 'Hips Don't Lie' could have been a dedication to how Myungho could effortlessly dance to whatever trashy-step music was playing over the speakers. At times Wonwoo would stand there and watch, not giving a care he was obstructing others. For fuck sake a god was dancing in their presence, they could shove it. It almost made him realize that his own dance moves paled next to the others.

At one point, when Myungho stopped giggling and guiding Wonwoo's attempts at dancing, the latter had faced his back to Wonwoo. The male slid against him, almost fitting perfectly against him since Myungho was only hovering against him. If he had noticed, Myungho certainly didn't mind it. It was as if he understood how naturally awkward Wonwoo was. Not that it wasn't obvious.

Myungho spun around sometime after, sliding his arms to hand over Wonwoo's shoulder. Sheepishly smiling at the change, Wonwoo nonetheless brought the smaller male flush against him. He didn't mind the extra body heat anyway. He did remember that Myungho hadn’t made any further advances and well, his courage was heightened by the gin.

Or Myungho.

Or both.

 

Although not typically an event that occurred during night outs, Wonwoo found himself enjoying his back pressed against the plush, though worn out, cushions of the Veuve room. Thankfully it wasn’t as humid as the rest of the building. He had only experienced a VIP room a couple of times. Filled with their group and other people armed with way too much entertainment and alcohol. This time was incredibly different as the room had been unused and with Myungho using ( abusing ) his employee power to acquire the space for themselves. What was a usually small area felt so much more significant.

However, there was still alcohol involved this go around, Wonwoo having consumed more than he usually would. And despite it having been considered his drink of the night, gin and tonics were the sorts of things he wasn't fond of, but Myungho had changed another thing for Wonwoo. More so that was the only drink the later was ordering and offering to him. The male had somehow altered his taste preferences, or as sober Wonwoo would say, the younger shoving his tongue into Wonwoo’s mouth did that. Myungho tasted of bitters and vermouth, sweet but sour almost. It made Wonwoo’s mind whirl with how appropriate Manhattans suited Myungho. Though he had better make out sessions, in fact, he knows he had, but there was something about the younger’s lack of self-control and recklessness that enticed him.

Maybe he was just that intoxicated.

He had been that intoxicated.

 

No matter how hard he tried coming up with a conclusion from last night, and he tried a lot because no one like Wonwoo wakes up in his own bed with another body curled into his side. The night had blurred together into a clusterfuck of Soonyoung, Octagon, bartender, drinks, dancing, bed. Where in that sequence he made it home with another human aside himself, managed to actually make it into his apartment that was 5 floors up and through multiple doors, shed a fairly decent amount of clothes ( Read: all of them ) without causing bodily harm and end up in the current moment was a huge question mark tattooed onto his forehead. He doesn’t get into this situation a lot, rarely. But holy shit! It was happening!

And the worst part of it was that Kwon fucking Soonyoung was perched atop Wonwoo’s dresser with crescent-shaped eyes, shit eating grin on his face. He hated his best friend. So much.

Wonwoo’s arm found itself draped over his eyes, hoping that he just imagined his friend there.

Judging him incredibly, waiting to say the shittiest best friend line in the book and then holler about it for a century. Or at least yell excitedly ‘you gOT LAID BRO CONGRATULATIONS!’ “Good morning, Sunshine.” The raven-haired let out a low groan.

“Go away, Kwon.”

“I just got here!” The blond kindly screeched in an offense. Wonwoo’s arm dropped, so he was able to shoot the most ‘shut the fuck up’ look he could muster up. His head was pounding. It didn’t help that the blinds were drawn back either to let in all the pure, unnecessary brightness of the sun.

“You nailed a bartender! From my club!” Soonyoung stated as he jumped off the furniture piece. “How did you manage that?” Wonwoo could ask the same. He turned his head to peer at the messy mop of brown hair leaning against his chest. Well, their head leaning on him anyway. With careful motion, he gently ran his fingers through the strands in some attempt to soothe the bed head the latter would have when they wake. Some insane amount of domesticity ran through his blood and Soonyoung must not have enjoyed witnessing it due to gagging sound Wonwoo heard. It’s the blonde’s own fault for being a voyeur. Besides, he had hidden the spare key how the hell did the other find it?

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Stop.” Wonwoo sighed before his gaze fell back upon the body that decided at that moment to snuggle closer. Probably for warmth considering the amount of bare shoulder being exposed to the outside of the comforter. How in the hell they were able to withstand said material while it was past noon and the humidity was accumulating once again in the confines of his room? Stupid summer.

“Dude, no, this is okay. I’m happy for you.” Soonyoung planted himself on the floor on the side of the bed Wonwoo was occupying. The shit-eating grin he had previously was softer and less teasing. This was the friend Wonwoo loved, the less judgy and more squishy elder.

Myungho shifted once more, a whine emitting from him, but he nonetheless didn’t wake. Thank god. He didn’t want to explain why Soonyoung was there having a stupid, bro-to-bro conversation about getting laid. Even though it was more than that according to what Soonyoung mentioned. Why exactly was he happy for Wonwoo?

“Because he didn’t leave you like all the others.” Oh. Had he said that aloud? “And you clearly didn’t tell him to leave.” Shit, he has a point.

“Of course, I have a point!”

“Keep it down!” Wonwoo snapped. Soonyoung only sheepishly chuckled.

“Besides, the kid was giving you a lot of adoring looks last night.” Soonyoung mentioned while he began to stand back up, dusting off her clothing in the process. “Which I personally don’t understand why someone like him would crush on your loser ass.” And the dumb best friend was making his return. Why can’t soft Soonyoung exist anymore?

“If I give you 35,000 won will you leave?”

“I was never here.” The blonde snatched Wonwoo’s wallet from the floor, took only the offered bills. He watched closely despite knowing the other would never take more than needed. Finally, content, the elder said his goodbye, promising to bring him and Myungho back some hangover lunch. Wonwoo hummed. He didn’t care if Soonyoung did such a thing, it was a nice gesture, but he was too tired and in pain to think about consuming food.

“Does he always do that?” What.

Wonwoo glanced down to see Myungho rubbing his eyes to rid of the sleep. An audible coo came from Wonwoo at the sight.

“Don’t even think about calling me cute.” Myungho moved to sit up, the comforter sliding down his form to rest at his lap. The kid, as Soonyoung put it, was equally as skinny and bony as himself. A realization that he was only able to have thanks to the sun that poured in. Yet, the sight was ( punch him ) oddly pretty even with the small hickeys that had bloomed in random spots along Myungho’s torso.

“What if I do so in my head?” Wonwoo asked purely curious. The other just gave him a tired look but nonetheless let a small grin grace his features. The two remained silent as Wonwoo rather dumbly just stared into Myungho’s eyes. They were noticeably less dark, an incredibly beautiful hazel color that reminds Wonwoo of fall, which was his favorite season. His eyes reluctantly traveled away to take in the rest of the male's features that he hadn't noticed in the last 8 hours. The kid was gorgeous, maybe handsome. Wonwoo couldn't quite decide.

Little to his notice, Myungho had leaned over, placing one of his hands beside Wonwoo’s head. His head coming too close for Wonwoo to breathe or think for that matter. Not that he was doing much of that to begin with. Wonwoo’s hand curled around the latter’s waist for support but mainly because he kind of missed touching him.

“I would kick you.” The brunette whispered before placing a chaste kiss on the shorter's lips. Before he could do much to react the other had pulled away and flopped back down onto the mattress, curling himself into Wonwoo’s side once again.

He would be lying if he didn’t say Myungho fit perfectly there.

 

Wait, kick him??


End file.
